1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water closets and more particularly to a wire-like insert for the water flushed bowl to prevent a small child falling head first into water contained by the bowl.
Small children are sometimes attracted to the water contained by a water closet bowl and attempt to play in such water. This creates a hazard to the child because of their small stature and in an attempt to reach the water they sometimes topple over the edge of the bowl head first into the water and drown.
This invention provides a safety device which will effectively prevent such an accident by supporting the child above the surface of the water in a water closet bowl in the event he falls thereinto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
We are not aware of any patents disclosing any device for this purpose.